Pick You Up
by YellowPeach
Summary: Gimana yah? Balik sendiri sebenarnya lebih enak, tapi kalau balik bareng sama teman dan pacarnya? Bisa lebih hemat sih, tapi kalau harus liat mereka mesra mesraan? Aku harus ngapain! T T [Produce 101/Wanna One - GS!au - Ahn Hyungseob feat. Lee Daehwi and Kim Samuel]


_YellowPeach presents:_

 **Pick You Up**

Cast:

Lee Daehwi/GS!  
Ahn Hyungseob/GS !  
Kim Samuel

 _Enjoy & Happy Reading!_

***::…::***

"Beneran nih gak apa apa kalo gue ikut sama lo baliknya?"

"Ya gapapa dong, kita kaya baru temenan kemaren aja deh hahaha"

"Bukan nya gitu, gue gak enak aja.. Siapa tau ntar abis dari sini lo sama cowok lo mau jalan dulu gitu kemana, kan gue ntar jadi nyamuk"

"HAHAHAHAHA apaan sih, lo liat jam dong.. Siapa juga yang mau jalan jam segini" ujar seorang gadis yang berambut pendek sambil memukul pelan lengan teman nya.

"Baru jam 10 sih, belom malem banget" jawab teman nya yang berambut panjang sambil melirik jam tangan nya.

Tak lama kemudian ada mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti di depan mereka, yang berambut pendek tadi langsung mengajak teman nya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Hyungseob, ayo naik. Nanti keburu makin malem loh!" ajak Daehwi sambil membuka pintu disebelah supir. Samuel sudah menunggu didalam mobil itu dengan wajah seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya masih acak acakan, ia juga masih memakai kaos hitam lengkap dengan celana piyama nya.

Mereka berdua habis melakukan kerja kelompok dengan teman teman nya yang lain sejak tadi siang. Daehwi merasa sangat beruntung karena ia sekelompok dengan Hyungseob, yang kebetulan rumah nya berdekatan dengan Daehwi. Bukan hanya senang karena punya teman pulang yang searah, tetapi Daehwi juga senang karena ia yang tidak tahu jalan bisa dibantu dengan Hyungseob yang sangat hafal dengan jalanan dikota ini.

Karena lokasi kerja kelompok mereka yang cukup jauh dari rumah mereka, Hyungseob menyarankan untuk naik kereta dulu, lalu nanti kalau sudah sampai di stasiun dekat rumah, mereka bisa memesan taxi agar biayanya tidak terlalu mahal.

Tapi Daehwi bilang daripada mereka naik taxi yang belum jelas keamanan nya, lebih baik ia meminta pacarnya untuk menjemputnya di stasiun. Oleh karena itu mereka berdua dijemput dengan Samuel, lelaki yang sudah menjadi pacar Daehwi selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Muel, kamu tuh baru bangun yah? Maaf yah aku malah gangguin kamu gini gara gara minta jemput" ujar Daehwi sambil mengusap rambut Samuel dengan sayang.

"Iya nih, lagian tadi sore mama kamu juga nelfon aku"

"Hah? Mama nelfon kamu kenapa?"

"Mama kamu tuh minta tolong jemput kamu sama Hyungseob, soalnya kamu berdua pulang malem malem terus naik kereta berdua" Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Daehwi, lelaki itu mengecup dahi Daehwi dan membuat gadis itu terkikik.

Di jok belakang, Hyungseob rasanya ingin loncat saja dari mobil ini. Apa teman nya ini tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang merasa iri di mobil ini? Hah?

"Tadi mama kamu juga minta tolong ke aku, katanya suruh bilangin Daehwi jangan suka pake rok pendek kalau mau pergi naik kendaraan umum" Samuel menunjuk rok jeans pendek yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Terus kamu jawabnya apa?"

"Ya aku bilang aja ' _aku juga udah sering ingetin tante tapi Daehwi nya aja yang emang susah di bilangin_ ' gitu"

"Kamu sih gatau enaknya pake rok tuh gimana, simple trus adem lagi hahahaha"

"Terus kalo aku mau tau enaknya harus pake rok gitu? Yakali Daehwiiii" Samuel yang gemas karena melihat kekasihnya itu langsung mencubit pelan pipi merah Daehwi.

"IH, jangan cubit cubit gitu Muel! Gak enak, kasian Hyungseob tuh dibelakang" Daehwi menengok kebelakang, melihat keadaan teman nya itu.

 _Akhirnya Daehwi sadar juga ada aku dibelakang,_ ujar Hyungseob dalam hati.

"Oh iya, lo diem aja sih daritadi. Ngantuk yah?" Tanya Samuel sambil melirik Hyungseob dari spion nya, kemudian ia tersenyum ramah.

"Enggak kok biasa aja hahaha" jawab Hyungseob sambil memaksakan tawa nya. Sebenarnya sih lebih baik ia tidur daripada melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ antara Samuel dan Daehwi. Tapi berhubung ia masih harus mengarahkan Samuel ke rumahnya, ia mengurungkan niatan nya itu.

"Tuh wi, Hyungseob aja pake celana panjang. Kamu tuh jangan kegenitan pake rok pendek makanya, mau emang dijahatin sama mas mas mesum di kereta?"

"Apaan sih Muel, kamu ngedoain aku yah biar digodain sama mas mas? Jahat banget sih!" Daehwi yang kesal memukul manja lengan Samuel sambil pura – pura ngambek. Berhubung mereka sedang dilampu merah, Samuel langsung memeluk Daehwi dan mencium dahi Daehwi.

" _Ya Tuhan, biasanya jalanan dari stasiun ke rumahku cuma 15 menit loh.. Malem ini kok rasanya kaya satu jam yah? By the way, jodohku mana yah? Aku juga mau kaya mereka berdua Ya Tuhaaaan_ " ujar Hyungseob dalam hati sambil melihat pemandangan jalanan dari kaca mobil Samuel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, itu ntar berhenti di depan yang pager cokelat. Jalanan depan situ mentok, jadi ntar muter balik aja yah" Hyungseob menunjuk rumahnya sambil memberikan arahan kepada Samuel.

"Oh oke, makasih yah udah mau nemenin si Daehwi pulang. Kalo gak ada lo, pasti nih anak bisa nyasar deh" ujar Samuel sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Daehwi sendiri hanya tertawa canggung karena ia sendiri sadar kalau ia tidak bisa pulang jika tidak ada Hyungseob.

"Gapapa kok, makasih juga yah Samuel sama Daehwi udah mau nganterin gue sampe rumah. Daaahhh kalian berdua!" Kemudian Hyungseob turun dari mobil Samuel dan berjalan ke pagar rumahnya.

Tetapi baru berjalan 3 langkah dari mobil Samuel, ia kembali menghampiri sedan hitam itu dan mengetuk jendela nya.

"Kenapa seob? Ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Daehwi sambil menurunkan jendela mobilnya. Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil berkata..

"Kalian hati – hati dijalan, jangan peluk-cium melulu ntar bisa digrebek sama polisi loh!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Hyungseob kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan kedua teman nya yang malu akibat mulut pedasnya itu.

 **END**

 **Author Note:** Wah, ini apaan sih? Aku nulis beginian based on true story loh waktu aku pulang dianterin sama temenku beserta pacarnya. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA iya, aku jadi Hyungseob disini :( Aku iseng banget mau nulis ini karena gemes liat interaksi temenku dan pacarnya, tapi aku ngiri juga sih. Huft…

Chapter Alexithymia selanjutnya bakal aku update minggu ini kok, yang sabar yah kalian yang nungguin :'D


End file.
